


Paint Studio Two

by paleiero



Category: MCR - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art School, Eventual Smut, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleiero/pseuds/paleiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the smell of glaze, paint and clay. </p><p>the taste of bitter coffee on tongues. </p><p>peeling glue off fingers.</p><p>splattered clothes. </p><p>and naked men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I had been going to art school for awhile. paint studio two was like my home. I was there every early morning and until lunch. then I would go to my normal classes after.

the school was small. out in the hills of upper east coast. everyone who went to this school was different. from all over the world and from different backgrounds. I knew so many people.

he was new though.

paint studio two was usually filled with two or three painters working on all different types of styles. when I walk in this time the air is filled with the sound of pencils scratching on paper and silence. I stood awkwardly in the doorway with my mail bag on my side.

none of the normal students were in there. the teacher spotted me and came over. her dusty brown hair was tied up in a loose bun and her hands were smudged with charcoal.

"Gerard, didn't you get the email about studio time being canceled?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"no, I'm really sorry," I started making my way to the door again. my hand brushed the handle.

"you can stay and sketch if you want," she smiled at me.

"maybe... next time" my hand wrapped around the handle.

"I'll be expecting you... we got a new model," she gave me a sly look and stepped back over to her class.

I caught the glimpse of a wave of shiny, black hair and a lip piercing.

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

the next day I came back. the teacher emailed me personally to tell me to bring a sketch pad and an arrangement of pencils. so I did so.

when I pushed the studio door open a few kids were already sitting around and setting up. the teacher thanked me for coming and told me to grab a seat. I sat to the left in the second row.

atop a small block podium was a stool. draped across the stool was a piece of shiny white silk. the way the sun come through the hazy Windows made the silk look like stars and milk.

more students filed in before the teacher told the class to finish what they started yesterday or start something new. she told them to focus on the small details and the simple shapes.

"your skill is not the grade, your participation is," she tutted at the class. they all hummed and nodded in understanding.

I propped my sketch pad on the stand in front of me and took out a few pencils. there was a small bathroom to the side, the door opened and someone stepped out. it was a new model, the one the teacher mentioned.

my heart skipped a beat.

he was short but not too short. with the robe around his shoulders I could still tell he had a triangle frame. his shoulders were wide and his waist was tiny. his face was poised with beauty and confidence. he stride slowly to the stool and sat in it, then dropped the robe.

his skin seemed to glow in the sunlight as he gracefully took the silk and lay it over his shoulder.

on the stool he let one foot rest on the bar and the other point out at a lazy but elegant arch. he let his right arm hold him up and his left held lightly behind his neck.

he looked like an angel.

the ones you would see in the old European portrait. he slowly skirted his eyes across all the students then looked right at me. his deep brown eyes bore holes into my own. he looked like a judgmental character but his beauty blinded me.

I started sketching.

the curve of his jaw line, the circle of his piercings. the way his eyelashes shadow his eyes and the way his lips curl up only so slightly when I looked him in the eyes.

I drew the fluid motion of the clothe laying over his naked body and how his legs moved downward to his feet and then toes. his chest was puffed out slightly like he just took in a deep breath.

the class seemed to end too quickly. he put his robe back on too quickly. thanked the teacher too quickly and shuffled into the bathroom too quickly. I tucked my sketch book away and moved towards the teacher.

"excuse me?" I asked.

"yes?" she asked back, looking down at me.

"I was wondering if I could have the models name? I just love the way he poses and would love to draw more of him on my free ti—"

"well you could've asked me, myself," the voice interrupted me. the voice. it was... his voice.

I turned around and I was red in the face. "oh I'm so sorry I didn't even think about asking you and—"

"hey... it's okay," he gave me a slight but heart melting smile. mine fluttered in my chest.

"okay..." I let out slowly.

he handed me a slick looking card. "name and number," he said with a sarcastic looking smile.

"th-thanks," he walked away before I could finish my sentence and walked out the room. I thanked the teacher once more and caught the glimpse of him striding down the hall.

his movements were so fluid and knowing. I wanted to know more about him.


	2. Chapter 2

his body.

his body gave me life. I wanted to breath in his skin and smell the salt on his chest and neck. I wanted to taste the saliva off of his lips and touch how soft his legs and arms looked.

sadly, I was left looking over his endless Instagram feed, his blogs and his Twitter. he wasn't shy about showing his body off and seemed to travel around a lot. lots of different food and expensive looking coffee shops.

I went to the figure class the next day and drew him even more. a different pose, a different clothe. he even said bye to me as I walked out today. I thought my heart was going to explode.

I saved pictures of him on my phone and got inspiration from them. I painted landscapes that reminded me of the curve of his back. women in dress that were the color of his lips. I drew flower fields where I thought he could lay.

I tucked them away in my desk drawer and checked the time. figure class started in s few minutes.

I wanted to go just so I could look at his body. so I got up and walked out the door. it was a short walk to the art building. I sprinted there anyway.

the teacher and Frank were the only people in the room. Frank was sitting in one of the student chairs and he was smiling up at the teacher. a quick glance around told me that something was off. two of the normal students were in their separate corners. one of the mixed media students, his name was Ryan, smiled at me.

"did you hear? the figure class got cancelled and so we get the studio for the rest of the time." Ryan said as he took the cover off of his piece and propped it up again the wall.

it was a simple photographed portrait of a man but across his eyes was a thick red line of paint. interesting. I wonder if Ryan knew that millions of people had done almost the same thing before him.

"Ms?" I asked the teacher after I told Ryan I liked his piece. she looked up from Frank and smiled at me.

"oh I canceled the class today to let the painters have some studio time before they are stressing about the deadline," she smiled and waved me off before I could even get the question out. my mouth clamped shut.

"well I finished my painting a couple days ago and I was wondering if I could skip out of class today?"

"well if you have nothing to do I don't see why not," she smiled at me.

I nodded and turned around on me heel. that was embarrassing, I couldn't even look at Frank. I pushed into my hallway when someone caught the hood of my jacket and stopped me. I nearly choked.

"hey," it was Frank. blushed creeped up my neck and settled in my cheeks. beautiful.

"h-hi," I said.

"sense you're free I was... I was wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee or something?" he balanced on his heels and held his hands in front of his body. he looked like a little school boy.

"sure," I blinked at him and he smiled. the first time I have ever seen him fully smile. I wanted to faint right then and there.

he nodded and we started walking down the hall. from paint studio one the smell of thick glaze wafted out, behind us in paint studio three was the sound of spinning wheels churned. Frank lead me out a side door and then across the green to the small student center. even covered in clothes he looks beautiful.

what if he doesn't even like guys?

Frank held the door open for me.

when we were sitting down at a small table for two we started chatting.

"when, uh, why did you start modeling here?" I asked then took a sip of my coffee. it was still too hot and burnt my tongue.

"well, I was sick of being photographed. I wanted something new. I didn't want creepy men yelling at me... or seeing me naked. art students appreciate beauty and the human body," he gave me a tilted smile then bit his lip and blinked slowly. I could feel my breath catch in my lungs.

I started to have a coughing fit.

"I'm sorry," I coughed even more, "I'm—" more coughing, "I'm okay."

"are you sure?" Frank looked concerned.

"yep," I cleaned my throat one last time, "sorry I just drank my coffee too fast."

Frank smirked at me and I gave him a confused smile. he then tilted his head seeming to get a better look at me. I never liked when people stared at me. I could feel myself blushing again.

"your eyes," he said, still studying me.

"wh-what about them?" I asked.

"the color, it's really nice."

I blushed even more. the taste of thick, bitter coffee washed over my tongue and my throat closed.

and I choked.

unable to swallow the coffee I spit it out all over the table. Frank stood up from his seat to get out of the way. I had also stood up, mimicking him. my throat and nose burned and I coughed.

Frank wiped his shirt off and came over to me. with a soothing voice he whispered that I was okay and rubbed my back. slowly I stopped coughing. students around us had stopped to look at what just happened.

"I'm sorry," I said hoarsely.

"it's okay," Frank went over to grab a handful of paper towels. he threw them down on the table and when I attempted to help he lightly pushed me away.


	3. 3

I handed Frank a shirt. it was soft from being worn out and clean because I hadn't worn it in a long time. it smelled a little dusty but was warm.

Frank slipped his coffee stained shirt over his head and dropped it on my bed. his stomach had gone slack because he wasn't stretching it out. he had a little bulge of fat that everyone had. he didn't notice I was watching when he slipped the new shirt on. it was too big for him and almost hung off his shoulder. the sleeves were stretched out and gave him sweater paws.

"ca—" I stopped myself before saying any more.

"what?" Frank asked and used the cuff of the shirt to wipe his hair from his eyes.

"you just... look really nice right now and I uh was wondering if I could take your picture?" I curled the hem of my shirt and looked down to my feet.

Frank laughed, "sure man."

I picked up my Polaroid camera and held it in front of my eye. with a click and a shudder the picture slipped out. I took it and wiggled it around until the picture showed up.

"does it look nice?" Frank asked.

"you look amazing," I breathed. I heard what I said right after I said it and tried to take it back. Frank just smiled.

"I- I mean—"

Frank cut my off by stepping closer. he put his hand to my cheek and rubbed soft circles with his thumb. my breath became shallow and I blinked at him.

"wha- wha- why?"

"hey!" he smiled, "your skin is really soft!"

I couldn't help but start laughing.

when the peak of soft lips brushed against mine it was nice... but really weird. the taste of sweetened coffee coated my lips. it was a nice kiss, it really was but, this soon. I backed away a little. Frank gave me a confused look and then turned his head away in embarrassment.

"I'm I'm sorry... it's just, a kiss? really?" I gave him a little shrug.

"yeah, I don't know, it was spur of the moment and..." he trailed off, "at least it tasted like coffee."

I laughed.

"well maybe... maybe in a couple days or something I can try to kiss you again?"

"are you modeling again soon?" I asked. Frank's eyes went wide.

he mumbled something and looked quiet horrified. "wha-what, are you okay?" I asked.

"no I just," he did a general gesture of his whole body and then kind did a weird shrugging thing and waved his hands around.

"oooooh," I gave him a smirk, "you just..." I laughed. "Frank," I put my hand on his shoulder. the weight of my hand shifted the fabric every so slightly farther off his shoulder, I filled, "yes, I've seen your dick before."

"don't say it like that?!" he gave me a playful shove.


	4. 4

time passed. paintings were painted and paint went flying. canvas was ripped and shredded. portraits were hung and paint water was mistaken for coffee too many times.

I went to figure class every time I could. cooing over everyone angle I could get of Frank. when his eyes fluttered shut against the sun and when his lips parted oh so slightly.

when that class wasn't going on I was using reference pictures of Frank to paint him. using mixed colors and hues too deep for the other colors. changing the background, making it look trippy. Ryan would come to my station everyday five minutes before we had to leave and look over my art. he was the one who helped me rip apart my canvas. it was the first time I had every raise his voice. or change the tone of it.

it was a bad painting, I thought it was. Ryan said he loved it but I didn't so he agreed. I told him it was so horrible I never wanted to see it again. so he took the large canvas off the stand and handed it to me. the paint was still wet.

"break it," he said.

"what?" I asked but took the painting anyway. my thumb rubbed into one of the shoulders and smudged it.

"you said you never wanted to never see it again so we're going to smash it."

"okay," so I attempted to break the frame of the canvas. it was harder to break then you realized. all I did was bend it slightly. I shrugged and held it out to Ryan. with out hesitating he brought his leg up and kicked at the canvas. the frame snapped.

I laughed. Ryan did it again. we spent the next half an hour kicking, ripping and screaming at the canvas. we ended up being covered in paint and scraps of the now ruined painting. Ryan took the last step and physical got down and ripped the paining right down the middle.

"there," he said patting me on the shoulder with a sticky hand, "now you can paint something else."

"I think I might just clean up," I shrugged.

"do whatever, man." Ryan then grabbed his backpack and walked out the studio.

I bundled up as much as the ruin I could and walked it out to the garage in back of the building. I didn't mean to run into Frank, it just happened.

I tried to shuffled back inside before he could catch me but i was too slow.

"Gerard!" he called out to me. "what are you doing? and why are you covered in paint?"

I spun around on my heel to face him. "well Ryan and I ripped up a painting because I didn't like it and now I have to go home and wash up."

"interesting," he nodded and gave me a fake looking smile.

"why are you here?" I asked, "there isn't a figure class today."

"oh well..." he tucked his hand behind his neck, "I was actually coming to talk to... you!"

I blushed. Frank, he... he actually went out of his way to talk to me. I could feel something bubbling up in my stomach. "Yes, yes, well we can walk and talk on the way to my dorm!" I smiled and Frank smiled back.

"that sounds good," we started walking.

❤︎ ❤︎︎ ❤︎

once I opened the door for Frank and he stepped in I dropped my bag off by the kitchen table and went around the to bedroom. Frank followed.

I partly closed my door and started to take off my sweat shirt. with out me knowing Frank propped the door open and lean on the doorway. I took of my under shirt and started with my pants. scattering the clothes around me I didn't regard putting them away, thinking Frank wouldn't see the mess.

when a warm hand slid down my back I flinched away, spinning at the same time and almost fell. Frank reacted quickly and caught me by the forearm. he steadied me.

"sorry I didn't mean to scared you," he said quietly.

"it's... it's okay," I could feel blooding rising from my chest to neck to cheeks. Frank didn't look at me but placed a hand over my chest.

"you're really warm," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"well... I'm a little embarrassed." I said under my breath.

"don't be, you're beautiful," he moved his hand to my side and ran it up and down, counting off all of my ribs and them rubbing his thumb over my hip plate.

"nah..." I said a little too loudly. Frank gave me a confused look. "I'm a painter... not a model, I'm not supposed to be beautiful."

"shut up, Gerard!" that startled me. "You don't have to be ugly to be a painter! You are fucking beautiful and I love it. I love your eyes and your hip bones and the line of your back!"

I just blinked at him. "I love your stomach and your arms and your neck that just looks so kissable," he was starring at me with such deep eyes.

Frank had just taken the words from my mind that were about him and made them about me. I couldn't say anything. he took my compliments. what did I have to say about him.

"Frank..." that's all I could say.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I know I haven't know you for long and... you probably don't even like me and..." he looked down and let his hair cover his eyes.

"no!" I gasped and he looked back up.

stepping closer to him I cupped his face in my hands. he wrapped his arms around my waist. his warm skin burned against mine.

"Frank... you just took all the amazing things I think about you daily and said them about me," I started to tear up and my lip quivered.

"don't cry," he cooed at me.

"it's just..." I couldn't even finish my sentence before I had to bring my lips to his.

Frank didn't hesitate to kiss back. his lips tasted like energy drink and something sharp. it felt so weird. it felt like I was doing something wrong.

but he looked at me like I was an god. and i looked at him like he was a god.


	5. 5

we didn't get any farther. I got embarrassed about me being more naked then Frank and pushed him away when he tried to tell me he liked me better with less clothes. that made me laugh at him.

I quickly pulled new pants on and a sweat shirt.   
when I turned back around Frank was standing back in the doorway like what happened, never happened. not looking at Frank I brought my pointer-finger to my temple and tapped at it. when I looked back up the clear memory was still there and the taste of his lips were still on mine.

I looked at Frank and he looked back at me. I don't think he was really looking at me though. his eyes were glazed over and his thumb was brushing over his lips. I smiled at him dreamily.

"Knock Knock!" came a voice from the living room. what followed was a real knock on the door and the sound of two chattering voice. this almost scared me out of my skin.

Frank seemed to snap out of it too. "Hello?" said a calmer voice then the first. "Gerard?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm in my room!" I called out and without saying a word to Frank I pushed passed him and went into the living room.

My brother, Mikey, and his friend Ray Toro were standing in the kitchen. they both smiled at me. "hey," they both said at the same time.

"Hey, hi guys, how's it going?" I asked and shuffled around the table. giving Mikey a hug and Ray a fist bump they both kinda nodded and answered vaguely.

"that's good! what brings you over?" I asked.

"well it's Wednesday..." Mikey said slowly. when I didn't answer he raised his eyebrows and said even more slowly. "every Wednesday we come over for lunch..."

"oh shit!" I clapped my hand on to my forehead. "I'm sorry i got carried away with... with Ryan and, and Frank." I mumbled, thinking they couldn't hear me.

"who's Frank?" they asked at the same time.

"I'm Frank!" he said behind me. blush creeped up my neck and my face. I could feel the heat steaming off of me.

"who's he?" Mikey asked.

"it's... this is Frank!" I tried to smile without breaking into a nervous sweat.

"who is Frank?" Mikey asked again.

"I'm Frank!" frank added.

"He's the model for my figure class!" i closed my eyes and clasped my hands together, looking at the two though I couldn't see them.

Ray started laughing, Mikey glared at him and Frank still stood behind me. Mikey then brought his glare to me.

"is this a bad time Gerard?" Mikey asked with a raise of his brow.

"I-I."

"I'm sorry, should I leave, Gerard?" Frank asked. Mikey's skull splitting glare bounced from me to behind me. I could practically hear Frank gulp.

"I.... i don't—"

"What's going on here?" Ray asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Ummmmm..." I rubbed my hands over my eyes.

"I'm just...." Frank said, a little too loudly, "I'm just going to leave." Frank skirted around me and the table. he grabbed his jacket off the hook, though I never saw him put it up. Frank stopped right before he left the room, leaned towards me and gave me a soft peck on the cheek. then quickly left.

"OH MY GOD!" Ray yelled then immediately apologized. "Gerard!"

"is that your boyfriend?!" Mikey asked.

"he's a he not a 'that'" I corrected him.

"Gerard!" they both said.

"answer us," Ray said.

"please," Mikey continued.

"he's... he's not my boyfriend. he's the model for my figure class and we... we uh became friends."

"more then friends," Ray mumbled while elbowing Mikey.

"a-anyway, he uh, kissed me a few days ago and I told him that it was too soon so today he came over and... he said the sweetest, but most personal, shit ever and....." I looked up at them.

"well go on!" Mikey said.

"okay and I kisses him first but stopped it because I got too embarrassed." I shrugged.

"I told you we shouldn't of come over early," Ray elbowed Mikey again. Mikey swatted him away. 

"stop elbowing me," he mumbled at Ray.


	6. 6

after I made coffee Ray and Mikey they left. well they left when the sunset light broke through the window and filled my dorm. it looked like someone had lit it on fire. I missed the rest of my classes that day but didn't tell Mikey because he would scold me and blame himself at the same time.

I dumped the rest of the coffee down the drain and washed the grinds away with the faucet. the scene was nice, though I couldn't see it. the blinds covering half the window were creating long shadows against glowing orange. a rugged college student in all black, baggy clothes was dumping coffee grounds into the sink. a nice contrast. dull and dark against warm and bright.

and if you were to draw it you wouldn't draw it straight on. it would be at a side angle looking up. the room would be drawn getting small towards the right corner. the legs will look smaller then the body and the hand will look slightly too big, along with the lips.

you won't be able to see the eyes but you can tell they are tired and worn out.

tick tick tick

tick tick tick

tick tick tick

go to sleep Gerard.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up on the couch to my phone ringing. it vibrated against my collar bone and felt particularly disgusting. I picked the phone up and answered it.

"Gerard?" it asked.

"that's me," I answered with a yawn.

"okay so it's Frank," Frank sounded like he was walking fast.

"mhm," I smiled at the thought of him.

"so I'm running late to figure class," he paused to step inside a door or something, "I'm like 105% sure they booked a new model."

"why are you telling me this?" I rubbed my eyes and finally sat up.

"because... uh I'll tell you in like 2 seconds." the phone clicked off and about 5 seconds later my front door opened.

I spun around and there Frank stood. though it was hot and summery out, he was wearing a long sleeved black and white stripped pull over. the sleeves were pushed up, thank god. Frank marched in, grabbed a cheese stick from my fridge and stood munching on it over me.

"okay, get ready, Gerard." I kicked the end of the couch.

"what's the big hassle?" I scurried away as he attempted to kick the couch away and shuffled into my room. Frank stood in the doorway.

"well I'm 103% sure the model is a guy I used to work with. I particularly don't like him because he's like... taller then me and I guess was a Mormon or something?"

a appeared in the hallway next to Frank with my mail bag around the shoulders. "okay we can uh... go now," I said.

"good," Frank said, taking my wrist and almost running out of my building.

❤︎ ❤︎︎ ❤︎

I never liked making loud entrances. thankfully we didn't this time... sort of. Frank, still holding my wrist, forcefully pushed open the door. it made a loud creaking and snapping sound but other wise we were silent.

everyone looked at us though. the class was almost over so the students were just doing their finishing touches. the teacher looked over at is and scowled. the class seemed to be ending early because I saw a few of the studio kids setting up their paintings. Ryan wasn't here though.

Frank took the opportunity to lean against the wall and look angrily at the whole class. I stood about a foot away from him, trying to hold myself together.

the classes ended with the teacher thanking the model for coming on short notice. he just smiled and said it wasn't a problem. the classes shuffled out while the studio kids began to file in. though it was only two other people, this included Ryan.

I excused myself to go to him. "hi, Ryan." I said.

"hey, Gerard," he said as he took his painting out. it looks suspiciously like the fill in model. I glanced between the two.

"is... is that the model?" I asked and pointed between the two. the model had now changed into simple beige skinny jeans and a worn out t-shirt. he was tall but not that tall.

Ryan looked up. "oh... oh yeah!" Ryan stepped around me and went up to the model. Ryan was about 4 inches taller then the guy.

"Brendon, why didn't you tell me you were here?" Ryan obviously was trying to be quite but the space was echo-y and carried sound.

"I was going to tell you but I didn't know you had this studio," he tried to step around Ryan.

"Brendon.... I've told you a million times that I work in paint studio two." Ryan lowered his eyes into a glare.

"babe..." he gave Ryan a pouty look. babe?! were they dating?! "I didn't know, Ryan, I forgot. don't be mad, babe."

"bren, I'm not mad." ryans lips curled into a smile I could barely catch.

"good," Brendon said and pecked Ryan lightly on the lips. they were dating! "I'll see you later," he said and waved Ryan goodbye before stepping out of the room.

Frank marched right over, not having heard the conversation Ryan and Brendon had. nor had he seen them kiss. "God, I hate that guy!" Frank crossed his arms and stood extremely close to me.

"dude," I whispered.

"what-"

"Um," Ryan coughed, "I would tell you that your opinion on him is wrong but sense he's my boyfriend I'd rather tell you to, shut the fuck up!" Ryan glared down at Frank with a scowl on his face. Frank's own scowl went slack.

"if you don't mind I would gladly ask you to never speak about Brendon in that way again. sorry that you're pitifully jealous of him because oh, boohoo you're so short." Ryan practically rolled his eyes into the back of his head.

Frank didn't know what to say. he was just looking at ryan, with the dumbest look on his face. I blinked at Ryan. he really cared about, Brendon.

"haha," I stepped slightly in front of Frank, "he didn't really mean it. Frank's always saying stupid things that he doesn't mean." at that moment Frank snapped out of it.

"what?!" he said, "no it don't. I said I fucking hated Brendon because I fucking hate Brendon. he's a douche and doesn't deserve a monotone boyfriend like yourself." Frank smirked at Ryan.

"one more word about Brendon leaves your mouth and you won't be modeling for the rest of your life," Ryan snarled at Frank.

Frank looked genuinely, slightly, terrified. his expression changed from surprises to mischievous. "dude, what can I say, it's impossible for me to stop talking about him because he is such an awful dick! he's like actually screw up. wasn't he Mormon? where's his family now? he ran away didn't he?"

I had the urge to clamp my hand over Frank's mouth to shut him up but he was a motor boat. he just kept spitting out remarks.

"that's it! you're fucking dead!" before Frank could react Ryan got into a defensive stance and punched Frank right in the jaw. he wasn't expecting it so it knocked in backward into me.

"if you want more, I've got some," Ryan cracked his knuckles and glared at the both of us. "please leave before you embarrass yourself more." Ryan turned back to his work and didn't give us a second glance.

well, I had never seen that happen before.


	8. Chapter 8

we actually didn't mean to run into Ryan and Brendon. it honestly wasn't our fault. I brought Frank back to my room and poked at the purple bruise that was starting to form. Frank complained about his jaw hurting so I told him to just stop talking.

warm afternoon light flooded my room and warmed out cheeks. I mixed Frank a glass of iced coffee. I didn't tell him the coffee was from a couple days ago but I don't think he noticed.

after we sat at the table for a few hours I decided that we needed something to eat. it wasn't very close to dinner but I was bored of sketching Frank. well actually no, I would never get bored of looking at Frank. his eyes changed in his light. they were almost like water... if water was golden.

I sat up from my seat. "come on Frank lets go get some dinner." I said and walked toward my bag next to the door.

"what are we getting?" he asked.

"what do you want?" I asked back.

"McDonald's?" he shrugged.

"okay," I gave him a small smile.

for effect a put a cloud bandaid over Frank's bruise and gave it a light tap. he smiled up at me and pulled his striped hoody over his head. I lifted my bag over my shoulder and stuffed my keys into my pocket. in the hallway it was almost empty. just a few groups of kids scattered around.

I turned down the right side of the hall and came into the large living room/communal kitchen. two couches were cluttered with kids trying to squeeze in and watch the news. I took a look around and didn't realize that we were walking straight towards Ryan and Brendon.

I really hoped Ryan didn't hate me. he was still a good friend. Frank was looking off to his side and attempted to push my off when I tried to pull him out of the way of them. this caused us both to stumble and trip into the couple.

"oh shit sorr-" Ryan started then stopped when he noticed it was us. I had nothing to say but all he did was glare at us and shove Frank away.

"Watch where you're going!" Frank said to him, a little too loud. people around us started starring.

"I'd say the same to you but it seems because your so short the only thing you can see is the ground!" Ryan scowled at Frank.

a round of 'oohs' lifted in the living room along with laughing and excited chattering.

"you better watch your mouth," Frank growled.

"we wouldnt be in this situation if you weren't brain dead," Ryan shoved Frank backwards.

"fuck you!" Frank yelled. he stepped closer to Ryan. Ryan's hands curled into fists.

"Frank..." I tried to stepped in front of him and push him away but he pushed me instead. "hey!" I yelled but he ignored me.

"Ryan...don't," Brendon said under his breath.

"stay out of this, Bren!" Ryan scowled at his partner and Brendon looked offended.

I had stepped farther away from Frank and shuffled into the crowd. someones hand landed on my shoulder and I looked over. it was Patrick. Patrick was a writing student and he was the head barista at the campus coffee house.

I shielded my eyes right before I heard a sickening crack and a flurry of yelling curses and really offensive sayings. everyone around me rushed forward to form a sort of circle. Patrick kept his hand on my shoulder. I covered my face with my hands.

"Hey!" a particular voice split over the rest. "break it up!" it yelled.

the two fighting sounded like dogs. they snapped and spit and bit. "break it the fuck up!" the voice yelled again.

"hey, get off!" I heard Frank struggling and I looked up. a guy that was about the same height as him had lifted his up and away from Ryan, who was still cursing.

from above me Patrick stood on the foot rest of the stool and shouted. "Yeah, Pete!" pete, apparently, flashes Patrick a blinding smile and shuffled away with Frank.

"Ryan, oh my god!" it was Brendon. I watched him lift Ryan off the ground and wrap his arms around ryans waist. "come on, I'll clean you up." Brendon started walking towards a side hallway.

I got my shoulder out of Patrick's grip and followed this Pete guy to where he was taking Frank. crowds of people washed around me, chattering about what happened. I hadn't even see it but the sound still made my stomach turn. I saw a glimpse of Pete through all the people and stuck my arm up, waving it slightly.

"Frank!" I called and tried to push through all the people. they gave my skeptical looks. "Frank!"

I finally pushed my way into my hallway and found Frank sitting on the ground, above him looked an unhappy Pete. I marched over.

"thank you, I can handle it from here," I said putting a hand on Petes shoulder and pushing his slightly.

"I doubt it," he said, "you couldn't even stop the fight."

"it was his choice to fight!" I pointed out.

"he's right," Frank mumbled then his head drooped. i dropped to my knees beside him and wrapped my arm around his upper torso, under his arms.

"c'mon Frank," I said softly. "let's get you back to my place." I tried to ignore Petes disapproving stare and almost carried Frank down the hall. thank god my dorm was close.


	9. Chapter 9

once in the dorm with the door closed, Frank put all his weight on me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"c'mon Gerard..." he mumbled at me. "c'mon..."

"I'm not kissing you if you've got blood all over your face," I said and moved him towards the bathroom.

he protested as I sat him down on the edge of the tub, but I got him to stay when I pressed the warm washcloth into his face. it must've felt nice because he leaned into the touch.

I continued to lightly scrub away the blood until his face was shiny and clean. the washcloth was not. I tossed it to a near by laundry basket and held both of my hands out to Frank. he lifted himself up and leaned into me.

"you're sweet when your uncoordinated," I said.

"you're nice," he mumbled and leaned his head into my chest. an unbelievable warmth exploded in my stomach.

"come on Frank lets get you to the bedroom," I said and started to lead him out.

"oooh... and then what?" he brought his face very close to mine.

"then, you're going to sleep," I smiled down at him. he didn't seem to mind the option.

I opened my bedroom door and brought him to the side of the bed that I didn't use. once he was the lying down in his side and he was blinked slowly I started to leave. he caught my wrist and I stopped.

"don't leave me..." he mumbled and pulled me a little closer.

"do you want me to sit with you?" I asked.

"yeah you can... you can come sit next to me." he blinked slowly again. "and you can keep me... me warm."

"okay," I said and slipped my shoes off before crawling into bed next to him and wrapped my arm around his waist and pulling him closer to me. our bodies seemed to lock perfectly.

my head rest in the crook of his neck and my other arm acted like a pillow for him. Frank's arms held my one arm that was around his waist. I could feel his breath becoming more steady.

I sat up a little and placed a kiss on his jaw. Frank stirred a little bit and turned his head more towards me. I kissed him again.

Frank shifted his body and faced his. his eyes were watery and tired.

"you can sleep," I said, "though it's like 1."

"no..." he said, "I'm okay, I can stay up."

"no, babe, you need to sleep," I smiled at him.

"I don't want too, I want to kiss you," he then leaned his face closer to mine and I placed a kiss on his lips.

I kissed him again but on the corner of his mouth. I kept giving him small kisses. all over his face and cheeks and his jaw line. I finally stopped when I could feel his even breath on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating and then having short chapters


	10. Chapter 10

Frank with a black eye and a bruised body lying across my living room couch naked was a weird thing to see at 2 am. it had been a late night of staying up and doing nothing, my artistic imagination sparked and I had to draw him. after running my hands up and down his chest a couple time and giving him kisses he agreed and stripped down. 

Frank had gotten pretty beat up by Ryan in the passed two days and he wasn't looking very nice. the bruise on his jaw had darkened into an almost black spot. his bruised eye was a mix of red purple and yellow. the actual eye was bloody. his torso was splotchy with spots. his knuckles had missed Ryan a couple times and skimmed the ground leaving them bloody. I think he looked beautiful. 

with him sprawled out and comfortable I started sketching. mid drawing his pulled out a cigarette and smoked. that made the painting more lively. we sat in the dark room in silence for a long time. orange light from the kitchen lit up our eyes. 

the overwhelming urge to touch Frank finally took over my body and I set the painting down. 

"Frankie!" I whined and stood from my spot on the ground. 

"hm?" his eyes fluttered open. 

"mmmm," I whined, "I need to touch you." I said quietly. 

"then come here," Frank took a quick moment to slip on his boxers then pull me into him. i had never straddled someone but it felt a little nice.

Frank put his hand on my back of my neck and brought me down into a kiss. I propped myself by putting my hand right next to his head. when I kiss ended I sat up and ran my hands over his chest and shoulders. 

every time my hand brushed over a bruise he was tense slightly then relax. Frank pulled my arms out from under me and pulled me into his chest. 

"Gerard?" he asked. 

"yes?" I said back, my face extremely close to his. 

"do you want to go to the bedroom?" he asked. 

"uh... sure," I started to stand and skirt towards my room. 

"no..." he said, "my bedroom." 

I spun to look at him sitting up on the couch. "yes."

YAY FOR BONUS CHAPTERS !!!!

I decided to upload these bc I actually wanted to leave u guys off on a cliff hanger 

I hope ur not too angry


	11. Chapter 11

I had no idea where Frank's house was. it happened to be just off campus and deeper into the city. the fastest way to it was to cross campus. so we went running. I made sure I locked my door and grabbed my phone then we went running. 

lights out was at 10 and you had to be quiet after 11. it was 2:30 and we were giggling like idiots. running down one hallway and out the next, it was hard to be quiet. one of the doors was open and thick smoke wafted out of it. groups of kids were laying around higher then life. Frank wished them good times and they all thanked us. it was a little nice. 

the front living room was off limits after quiet time. we didn't expect anyone to be in there but when I saw my brother sitting on the communal-kitchen counter and Ray standing next to him it was a bit weird. 

Frank told me to ignore it and we tried to sneak out before they saw us but Mikey caught a glimpse of my red hair. 

"Gee, I can see you." he said. 

"Fuck run!" Frank grabbed on to my hand tighter and pulled me out the front door. 

"Sorry, Mikey!" I shouted back to him. "catch you later!" 

then we sprinted down the middle of the parking lot and rushed on to the green. Frank dragged me along as he climbed up one of the hills and pulled me passed the library. 

"Hey!" a voice said behind us. Frank tried to run faster so we could get away. he was acting like it was illegal to go off campus. "Hey, Hey wait!" 

I slowed down and made Frank stopped. when I turned around I saw Pete. he had taken his shirt off and wrapped it around his head. behind Pete looked a tired Patrick. he was slouched over. I started walking towards them. 

"what's up?" I asked. 

"Patrick and I are going back to my dorm," Pete chuckled. 

"that's uh-" 

"oh yo, bro, how is Frank?" Pete placed a heavy hand on my shoulder. 

"he's... he's okay, he's got some bruises and a black eye," I shrugged and I could feel Frank tightening the grip on my hand. 

"yeah that's cool, Patrick total-"

"real sorry, we gotta go, were gunna be late for... a meeting!" I waved Pete goodbye then Frank started running across the field again. 

the grass was slippery and wet and my  
shoes seemed to turn to mush. Frank almost slipped but I caught him. I managed to almost fall myself but propped myself up on my  
sleeve. my shirt front was soaked. 

when we finally got deeper into the city it was much more lively. though it was super early a moderate amount of people were walking around. and it wasn't hard to find Frank's apartment either, he lived in one of the tallest buildings. it was odd walking right in and going to the elevator. 

there were a lot of things I hadn't done before college. making out in an elevator was one of them, but i was doing it now so it was great. 

Frank nipped lightly on my lower lip and pressed his mouth against mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones porn   
> don't have to read it

Frank's apartment was cold, clean and smelled nice. we fumbled backwards and almost into the ground, but before that could happen Frank almost lifted me into his strong frame and basically carried me to his bedroom. passed the kitchen and a hallway closet it was a large bed with silky sheets and surrounded by Windows. all the were curtains shut. 

I don't know how he picked me up but he did and he tossed me to the bed. I then kicked my wet shoes off and reached out for Frank as he crawled on top of me. 

without speaking he laced kisses up and down my neck as his hands slowly came under my shirt and massaged my sides and chest. I arched into his warm hands.

"Frank..." I mumbled into his lips. he hummed in response and continued to kiss me. "Frank, I've never done this before." 

he sat up just so slightly so he could look in my  
eyes. "wait sex in general or with a man?" 

I turned my head away in a type of shame/embarrassment. "with men," I said as quiet as I could. 

Frank gave me a warm smile and turned my  
head to face his, before he gave me a passionate kiss. "we'll take it slow, babe. make it the best sex you've ever had."

he then kissed me again, this time lifting my chin into it. he then let go and started trailing kisses down my neck all the while lifting my shirt up and over my head. we had to break the kiss so Frank could get my shirt over my head. 

Frank then sat up and proceeded to slip off his own shirt. he didn't hesitate to unbuckle his belt and slip it off along with his pants. I watched him with beady eyes as he did the same to me. 

with him crawling lower down my body he placed kissed all down my torso and stopped at the hem of my boxers. he then look up at me and licked at the edge. shivers exploded through my body and Frank continued to do whatever he was doing. he then took the hem between his teeth and pulled it down inch by inch. I sighed in relief and looked away from embarrassment. 

"Frank," I sighed and I could feel him making his way back up my body. his lips hovered over mine and his breath danced on my skin. 

"don't be nervous, baby," he said into my skin. 

"don't say that," a rush of panic went through me, "just do it and I'll be okay." 

"okay, babe," he said. 

trailing back down my body until he was straddling me I didn't know how he got his boxers off  but he did. he leaned down and placed a soft kiss right above me navel. I sucked in a breath when I could feel his mouth tracing over my thighs. when his hand wrapped around the base of my cock I gasped and bit my lip so I wouldn't make a sound. he gave it two pumps though it was already erect. 

"I'm go—"

"Frank just do it!" I gasped and bit the back of my hand, waiting.

Frank when shifted slightly and leaned over to the side of his bed. I let my eyes trail him as he opened up the drawer and pulled out some lube. my heart started to beat even faster. I didn't know it could beat this fast. Frank smirked at me and made his way back down my body. 

I didn't dare to watch, but listened as Frank popped open the cap and pressed some of the gelatinous stuff out. he then tossed it to the side and knocked my knee with his hip to command that I spread them wider. so I did. 

I sucked in a breath I Frank pressed his finger to me. he paused when he heard it but when I did a little nod thing he continued. pressing in, I could feel his eyes on me, just to make sure I wasn't in any pain. no, it didn't hurt, just felt kinda weird. 

Frank when started to moved his finger slowly and I let out a little whimper. I didn't know whether Frank sighed in relief or pleasure. i bit my lip as he went a little faster and then inserted a second finger. that stung. I bit the skin on my wrist. Frank went slow again and then sped up. the more he did it the more I got used to it. finally, after a couple of minutes, it felt good, with no pain. 

"you ready?" Frank asked. 

"mhm," I hummed and nodded my head. 

"I... uh," he began. 

"what?" I asked. 

"it will be easier if you're on your stomach," I heard him gulp. 

"oh," I mouthed and easily flipped myself over onto my stomach. 

now Frank did hesitate. he took his hand and used it to spread my cheeks apart. I counted to three in my head before I could feel his tip pressing against the entrance and then without warning he slid all the way in. and it fucking burned. 

"Holy shit!" I gasped and clung to the pillow. Frank sat, buried in me until the the pain subsided. I gave a nod and he started to move. it was slow at first. oh my god it seemed so slow. 

Frank braced himself above me by putting his hands on the bed beside my waist. my arms were curled in front of me and clung to the pillow for support. 

"faster," I choked out. 

"hm?" Frank asked but didn't halt with his moving. 

"faster, please," I seemed to beg. 

Frank then leaned down and planted a kiss in the center of my back. "anything for you baby."  just him saying that made me let out a quiet moan. 

Frank sped up, his hips rolling into me. I couldn't help but back up slightly into him. Frank let out a small growl and moved one of his hands to my back, pushing me down slightly. I couldn't help but let out a series of moan. 

Frank pushed harder into me and I gasped, biting the pillow. Frank ran his hand over my shoulder blade and left a trail of kisses down my spine. Frank gave a little grunt and shifted him self. and lord it felt even better. I mean I knew guys had a spot that like felt good I guess? but oh lord it felt good. 

Frank let out a gasp of relief and continued the steady pace. I bit the pillow roughly and then took a staggering breath. "Frank," I moaned quietly. 

he hummed in response. "harder," I whispered. 

"baby, if you want something you're going to have to say it louder," he nipped at my back. 

"please," I said a little louder. 

"ahh," he gave one harder thrust and then did it normally, "beg." he said. 

I moaned. "I said beg, Gerard." he licked a spot on my left shoulder blade. 

"please, Frank," I gasped, "please... please fuck me." 

"there we go," he chuckled and did something I literally didn't not think he was going to do. he slid out. I moaned at the feeling but whimpered . 

Frank used his strong arms to flip me over. "there we go baby," he smirked at me. I took the chance and wrapped my legs around his waste. no warning, he entered again and thrusted even faster this time. Frank was hunched over me and I was propped up enough to bite his shoulder, so I did. 

Frank thrusted until all I was, was a moaning mess. my hands raked up and down his back and he continued. he thrusted in deep and rough and I moaned with every pushing and pulled, until I couldn't handle it anymore. 

"Frank I-" I was cut off by myself coming. I moaned loudly Frank's neck and he moaned in behalf. coming right after me. God it felt weird.

Frank pulled out slowly and I winced in pain. he planted a kiss on my forehead and crawled out of bed. I watched the door until he came back with a wash clothe and wiped my own come off my stomach and off his. he tossed me my boxers and then pulled on his own, after crawling back into the bed with me. 

"was it okay?" he asked when he was laying next to me with his head on my arm.

"yes," I breathed and kissed Frank.

 

holy Jesus! 

I'm so sorry for the slow update   
I planned on releasing this a bit earlier but I got caught up with everything then I went on vacation 

so I'm finally posting this part and I hope u enjoy it ;) 

don't forget to leave a like and a comment


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to Frank trying to get out of bed without waking me. I grabbed his finger and he turned. 

"damn, I was trying not to wake you," he whispered and kneeled back down on the bed. 

"it's okay," I whispered back. 

"I was going to make a quick coffee run," he said in a slightly louder voice. "do you want to come with me?"

"Frank..." I sat up and tugged him closer me. "you just woke up... let's take a shower." 

Frank blinked at me but gave me a small smile. "yeah okay." he pulled me from the bed. 

★★★★

 

Frank and I sat across from each other in the bath. he didn't have any bubbles to put in it but he dropped in some scented oil so it would smell good. our knees both poked above the surface and our ankles were locked. I had my hands in Frank's hair and I was massaging the shampoo into his scalp. he had already done it for me and so I was sitting there with a foamy head. 

I pushed the heavy, soap covered fringe off his forehead and cupped his face, making him look at me. he made a scrunched up face and I smiled. 

I leaned back and ducked my hair under the water, then ruffled it a little. when I came back up my hair has been completely sucked on to my skull. Frank smiled at me and then did the same. 

I raised my hand to his face again and ran my thumb right above his eyebrow. his black eye had gotten darker with healing and the bruise on his jaw was almost gone. I kissed his forehead and he leaned closer into me. 

the heat wafting off the bath steamed up the mirror and windows. I got up from my sitting position and kneeled on my knees in front of Frank, just so I could get closer to him. he leaned into the edge of the tub and pulled me into his chest, so we were both laying down. 

"Frank?" I asked after a period of calm silence. 

"yeah?" he asked back. I shifted my head to look up at him, his eyes were closed. 

"you're beautiful," I said and buried my face deeper into his chest. he didn't say anything. "you're so perfect. your body is so perfect that nothing else is like it. and your face is so bright and cheery. you're like a god." I whispered the last part.

Frank just signed. I looked up to him again and realized his eyes were watering. I sat up quickly making the water slosh around. "oh no Frank, don't cry!" I leaned down and kissed the corner of his eye. 

"there happy tears!" he laughed out and pulled me into a strangling hug. I laughed with him as his arms were wrapped around my neck and my face was snuggled into the crook of his neck. "Gerard you are such a sappy sap!"

"Frank!" I laughed. "you're squishing me!" he faltered his grip and I wiggled up closer to his face. 

"Gerard," he asked. his eyes were fluttered closed and he gave me a light kiss right under my eye.

"what Frank?" 

"let's go get coffee," he playfully pushed me off of him and jumped out of the tub. grabbing a towel on his way out I followed him, grabbing a towel for myself. 

I followed Frank info his bedroom and saw him pulling on his shirt, with the towel still around his waist. I snuck up and gave him a little pat on his butt. Frank gave me a slow turn and then broke out in laughter. Frank turned back around to the door and stood in front of the sliding doors of his hallway closet. 

I picked through one of the racks and tossed me an oversized hoodie. I pulled it away from myself and straightened it out so I could read it. 

Boston university 

I shrugged and pulled the good smelling hoodie over my shoulders. Frank then tossed me a pair of boxers and shooed me off to get dressed. I obeyed and shuffled into the room.

pulled the boxers Frank gave me on I went on a hunt for the jeans. they had been thrown and kicked under a dresser. I got down and pulled them out, shaking them out in the fear of spiders and then pulled them on.

Frank appeared in the doorway with a fancy looking winter coat and a pair of gloves... though the fingers were missing. 

"I don't think it's that cold out," I told him as we started to walk out of his apartment. 

"it's fall, dude!" he shrugged at me. "fall on the east coast is freezing! and winters even worse!" 

"I know, I grew up here," Frank pressed the ground floor in the elevator. 

"where?" he asked and finally put his gloves on. 

"uh, in New Jersey," I fiddled with the hoodie sleeve.

Frank didn't seem phased. "oh, me too." 

I looked around awkwardly and nodded my head. the elevator ride down wasn't long so we were soon on the ground floor and marching out the doors. Frank shuddered at the cool breeze and tried to bury his face deeper into the collar of the jacket. 

as we walked around the pull up drive through of the apartment building, Frank pried my hand from my pocket and laced his fingers in mine. I glanced down at his hand and studied the tattoo I had never noticed. 

"why does it say.... 'ween' on your hand?" I asked in utter confusion. 

Frank couldn't help but laugh. he lifted his other hand and unlaced our fingers to hold them up together. "it says Halloween," he was still chuckling. 

"why does it say Halloween?!" 

"oh my lord," he said to no one in particular, "because my birthday is on Halloween!" 

he laced our fingers back together. "that means your birthday... is like next week!"

"you got that right, baby," he smiled up at me.

"oh that's exciting are you going to do anything?" just after I asked Frank held the cafe door open for me and I walked in, with him following. 

as we stood in line to order Frank answered. "I'm not sure, I could invite all of my model friends but i don't know if they'd have fun," he shrugged. 

"well we could invite Mikey and Ray?" I asked. 

Frank just shrugged. as we got closer to the register Frank skimmed over the menu board. 

"what do you want, babe?" he asked while looked through his wallet for a credit card. 

"it's okay I can buy my own," I tried to push his card away but he just looked up and gave me a hard stare.

"c'mon, it's my treat," he gave me a half smile. 

"yeah okay," I tugged at the sides of my hair and attempted to hide the slight blush forming on my cheeks. 

we stepped up to the register. "hi, can I get a cold brew with room for cream and two pumps of sweetener?" Frank asked.

"yes, anything else?" the worker smiled up at us. 

Frank pointed at me. "oh uh... can I get the same but with no sweetener?" 

"yes!" she wrote down the orders on the sides of the cup. 

Frank handed her his card. "thanks," he squinted at her name tag, "Lindsey!" 

"it's my pleasure!" as we walked away she called the next customer. 

Frank led me to a table in the corner of the shop and held my hand over the table. "love you, babe," he said and gave me a light peck on the lips. 

 

Aaaaaa Lindsey is here!!! she'll show up a little bit in the story later on but with a small part. 

the next few chapters will focus on Mikey and Rays relationship and stuff like that 

have fun reading


	14. Chapter 14

it was Frank's birthday. his apartment was packed full of people I had never met and a few people I did know. 

After that fateful morning in the coffee house I got Mikey, Ray and Frank to hang out more. Frank immediately liked them and had a lot of great conversations with Ray about playing the guitar. 

it turns out the girl who served us, Lindsey, has a few of my classes. she sits with me every time I manage catch a class and we've gotten lunch together often. she's in my character study class, and plans on opening her own gallery soon. 

she was invited to the party also. somehow Frank got in touch with Patrick and Pete so they came by. everyone was dressed up. Frank was sporting the classy look of a priest and I was decked out in skeleton makeup. Mikey decided to match me so we were the skeleton twins. Ray didn't try very hard but stuck some fangs to his teeth and made himself look like a beat up vampire, with black eyes and all. 

I had branched off from chatting with Frank and some of his model friends to go find Mikey. he had waved me over to the living room a couple minutes back. 

as I made my way around everyone I was stopped by someone tugging on my shirt. I turned around and was faced with Lindsey. 

"hi Gerard!" she semi yelled over the loud music. with all black lipstick, plus matching outfit and a witch hat I assumed that's what she was. I couldn't help but eye the upside down cross dangling from her neck. 

"Hey, Lindsey!" I said back to her. 

"Thanks for inviting me, it's been fun so far," she gave me a thumbs up. 

"You're welcome," I smiled at her. "I'm off to find my brother, talk to you later." 

"I didn't know you had a brother!" she yelled to me as I walked in the direction Mikey last was.

when I got to the living room the conversations didn't stop but some people looked up at me and then back to the other they were talking to. everyone here looked so elegant. I spotted Mikey as he pushed his way between two people and waved me over. before he said anything he led me out onto the balcony where it was more quiet. 

Ray was standing in the far corner with a solo cup in his grip. Mikey led me over and stood next to Ray. 

"what did you want to tell me, Mikey?" I asked and leaned against the rail in front of them. Ray and Mikey exchanged looks and then Ray elbowed Mikey a little. 

"uh..." he cleared his throat and looked at his hands. "uh well..." 

"go on Mikey you can tell him," Ray said. 

"yeah Mikey, go on," I shrugged and took a nervous slip of my own drink. 

"oh, oh my god, okay." Mikey ran his hands through his hair and then pushed up his glasses. "Gerard," I nodded at him, "Ray and I are... dating." 

I didn't know what to say. I must've looked shocked because he made a whimpering sound and put his head in his hands. 

"No!" I placed a heavy hand on Mikey's shoulder. "This is great Mikey! I'm glad you're happy!" 

Mikey looked up at me and used his sleeve to wipe his nose. "Really?" 

"Yes, Mikey!" I struggled to pull him into a quick hug, knowing we both aren't very fond of physical contact. "I'm so glad you told me!" I smiled at him. 

Ray and Mikey ended up staring at me until I smiled back awkwardly and made an excuse to make my way back inside. I pushed passed the group of people bunched around the doorway back inside and walked across the living room. Frank wouldn't notice if I stepped out for a bit would he? 

I started walking towards the elevator when someone grabbed onto my sleeve and pulled me back a bit. I was expecting to see Lindsey again but was faced with Frank. joy flooded through my veins. I didn't realized he looked shell shocked before I smiled. 

"Gerard!" he whispered harshly to me. his tone of voice made me realize something was wrong. 

"hey what's wrong?" I held onto his shoulders and made him look right at me.

"Ryan and Brendon are here!" all I could do was blink at him. "apparently Pete invited them and some more of their friends!"

"what?!" 

"yeah!" 

"do they not know that it's your house?" I asked and took a wide look around. I spotted Lindsey and her friend dancing with a couple other people. I spotted Ryan and Brendon standing by the elevator looking around curiously, their hands were locked together. Pete was chatting idly with -who I assumed- was one of their friends. 

"I guess not!" he shrugged.

I stared over at the group again and Ryan looked right at me. I placed my hand roughly on Frank head and pushed him down so Ryan wouldn't spot him. I knocked Frank to the ground so he would sit and stay. Ryan smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. 

I watched as Ryan poked Brendon and pointed at me. Brendon looked over and gave me a skeptical smile. Pete then looked over and smiled extra big, right then I noticed Patrick was sleepily hanging on his arm. 

I looked away and ducked down to where Frank was still sitting. "Ryan has no idea you're here," I whispered to him. 

"okay oh my god," I stood up a little, "I don't want him to see me!"

"okay we'll hide!" I grabbed onto his hand and he laced his fingers in line without hesitation. he tugged my along after him as we stuck low and weaved through people. 

he brought me around a corner opposite of where his kitchen was. on the other side of the corner was a set of small stairs that wrapped around a sort of balcony. I followed Frank as he tugged me up the stairs and the. pushed his way through the door. 

I found ourselves in a small library sort of thing. three of the four walls were tall bookshelves that were only half filled with books and in the center of the room there was two lazy-boy chairs and one couch. 

"this is super cool Frank!" I beamed at the room. 

he then held up his knuckles, laced together. 

book worm 

it read in a skinny font. I clutched his hands happily and planted a kiss on the knuckles. Frank smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. 

"hopefully the party will end soon," he whispered. 

"sure," I shrugged and leaned in to the rest of the kiss Frank was giving me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH! 
> 
> sorry for the random updates I don't have any parts saved up and I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to schedule this. though now that I have none pending to be released it will take even longer to update. (I'm so sorry ☹️☹️)


	15. Chapter 15

it had been a couple days sense Frank's birthday and I had decided that I needed to stop skipping my classes and actually go to them. after not going for a little over three weeks, it was a hard change. 

I would still go to all my classes with Lindsey and then when I didn't have classes with her I would find someone else I knew to sit by. that normally consisted of kids that had been in my class all year and I had said hi to about twice. sometimes it was a couple people I was good friends with. 

Ray and I had Advanced English together. I had a science class was Ryan and his friend Spencer. they seemed close. I had my math classes with Lindsey and then a few drawing classes with her along with Ryan. 

all this school had taken a toll on Frank and I's relationship. I considered it still strong but we didn't see each other every day like we used too. texts were sloppy and we usually both forget to reply. sense his birthday we've gone out for coffee only twice and he's come over once. 

I miss him.

I picked up my math text book and the series of notebooks that went along with the class. slipping then into my bag I lifted that over my shoulder an vacated the room. On my way out I turned and said goodbye to Lindsey. 

the hall was crowded with kids moving around to their next classes.  I didn't stay long and immediately started toward the door that led me to the green in the center of the buildings. 

right when I pushed the door open and was hit with a gust of freezing air, someone grabbed the back of my hood and stopped me. 

"Hey Gee," Frank said and placed a light kiss on my lips. 

I couldn't help but wrap him up in a hug and squeeze him until my breath was starting to give. "someone missed me," he smirked. 

I couldn't help but get teary eyed. "of course I missed you," I planted another kiss on him. 

"C'mon babe," he laced his fingers in mine and pulled us out of the doorway and into the freezing air, "let's go to my place," he gave me a side glance and then let out an airy sigh. I couldn't help but wonder is something was wrong. 

***

Frank dragged me into his apartment and my head felt like it was swimming. he gave me a small peck on my cheek and squeezed my hand and then let go. with my now free hand I rubbed it over my tired eyes. 

"what's with the random school visit?" I asked as he walked into the kitchen and I followed. 

he shrugged and wouldn't meet my eye. "what's up Frank is something wrong?" I asked and sat down on a bar stool. 

he shrugged again and reached for a mug in the cupboard then put it down on the counter next to the sink. I watched him as he poured in coffee and then dropped sugar and cream in his and just cream for me. he placed the cup in front of me. 

"Frank," I said. he stayed on that side of the counter.

he gritted his teeth and sighed. 

"Frank if you don—" 

"I'm moving away!" he blurted out. I sucked the rest of my words down my throat. 

the room became completely still. 

"w-what?" I asked quietly. 

"I'm... im moving away," he still wouldn't look at me. 

"what do you mean?" I asked. 

"my company," he breathed, "my company is moving me out to New York or La." 

I opened my mouth by he stopped me. "I'm not sure which one. I'm moving in a couple weeks, and I start packing today." 

"Frank look at me!" 

he wouldn't. 

"look at me!" my voice went shrill. 

he still wouldn't. why would he look at me? 

"Frank you better fucking look at me and explain or I'm leaving!" 

slowly he looked up from his coffee. cream clouds swirled around, he had never mixed it. his eyes were blood shot and his face was flushed an uncomfortable red. salty tears pooled and stuck to his top and bottom lashes. I could tell he was nibbling on the inside of his lip. 

"please..." he whispered. 

"what Frank?" I asked. my grip around the coffee cup had become painful. "what am I supposed to do?" 

"I don't want to go! I don't want to be alone!" he shuddered, still no tears were falling. "I've been alone most of my life and you're the best thing to come along." 

I just looked at him. my chest had closed and I wasn't ready to speak. if I spoke my throat would loosen and I wouldn't be able to hold back the tears. 

"I-" his voice caught and he stopped.

I didn't know what to say. I reached my hand over the counter. I stood off the chair so I could stretch my arm even closer. stroking his cheek I felt tears. I rubbed my thumb over his bottom eye socket. he looked up at me but didn't move his head. his eyes looked enlarged and terrified. 

"I...," I didn't want to make a promise I couldn't keep. thoughts swirled through my mushy brain. 

Frank just stared at me as I leaned over his counter-bar. I didn't want to make a promise I couldn't keep. 

"I'll never leave you," I told him. Frank's expression didn't change. I cupped my hand at the base of his neck and pulled him into a light kiss. he didn't kiss back and he didn't close his eyes. 

for the rest of the day I dragged Frank to his bed room and tucked him in. he protested when I tried to sit him down. I managed to slip his shoes off and his coat. when I finally took his belt off and brushed my hand across his cheek he settled down. I draped the comforter over him and give him the lightest peck on my temple.

I shuffled out of his room and closed the door slightly. I shuddered a breath and covered my mouth wth my hand to quite myself. I thumped against the left wall and slid until I was sitting. I didn't know if Frank fell asleep yet but I put my head to my knees and wrapped my arms around myself. sobs racked my body. 

I don't know how long I stayed on the floor. I cried until my eyes felt they were swimming and nose just wouldn't stop running. I finally sniffled once more and listened. I could here the steady breathing of Frank asleep. I carefully tried to get myself off the floor without making my head swim. 

I poked my head into the room and saw him curled up with the comforter all the way up to his jaw. his mouth was parted in deep sleep. I suppressed the pain in my chest and turned away. 

I slipped his closet doors open and made my way to the kitchen before heading back with two boxes. I went back to grab a pen and wrote 'clothes' on the side. as quietly as possible I started folding his shirts and tucking them in the box. 

I did this until most of his clothes were put away, minus two days worth of clothes for him to wear jsut incase he needed to change. I slid both the boxes aside and started taking down all his hangers and putting them in a pile. I grabbed a third box and threw all his shoes in it besides his rugged black converse he always wore. I stacked the box of shoes on top of one of the clothes box and sat back down. 

I sniffled and felt tears falling down my face again. what's wrong with you? I can't believe you just packed his clothes! it's like you want him to leave or something. 

no, no, no, I don't want him to leave! 

I sat on the ground with my head resting against the wall behind me. I couldn't process anything. I felt like a shell sitting there. you're not even a person anymore. your just a vessel that walks around and finds love that eventually leaves. good job. 

Frank slept for a long time. and I remembered that I never drank my coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ... what are you thinking about this plot twist?


	16. Chapter 16

I didn't leave until Frank woke up and it was already dark out. I ignored the text Mikey sent me about going on a double date and chucked my phone down the hall when Lindsey called and then Ryan called. 

it fell on the nice wood floor of his living room and then slid. I didn't get up after that. around 7:30 pm Frank woke up and found me waiting in the hallway. I was digging holes with my eyes on the closet wall. he looked at the boxes and the empty closet. he looked at me and my red nose and blood shot eyes. my lip was raw from me gnawing on it and my hair dripped like ink around me. the only way to make the situation worse was if I was sitting in my pool of my own blood. I waste though.  

Frank didn't say anything but he shuffled over to me and held out his hand. I didn't look up at him and only placed my hand in his when he bent down and grabbed it out of my lap. he managed to pull my off the floor. we stood facing each other for a short moment of time. his hands were placed on my chest and my hands were at my side. his head dipped down and almost rested against my chest. I just kept looking at the empty closet. 

I don't remember Frank pulling me into his room. I don't remember us both laying down in his bed. I don't remember kicking the covers off and I don't remember falling asleep. 

because I didn't. 

Frank and I lay next to each other. our knees touches just slightly and I could feel his thumb rubbing the back of my hand. we sat in silence but when I heard Frank trying to hide is crying, I rolled over and held myself slightly above him. I wiped the tears off his face with the back of my hand and placed a kiss on his forehead. then both his cheeks. then his lips. I lifted his up slightly and wrapped my arms around his middle. he hugged me back and when I didn't let go he relaxed and closed his eyes. I could hear him tearing to breath deeply but his breath kept hiccuping. 

"Frank," I whispered. 

he didn't say anything but he gulped and sniffled. 

"I'm sorry." 

it took a minute. a long minute. I blinked my heavy eyelids five times before he spoke. he pressed his chest closer to mine. I hope he couldn't feel how slow and dead-like my heart beat was. 

"me too," he then turned his head slightly closer to mine and kissed me right under the eye.

we ended up just holding each other until the sun peaked it's way into the room. I unlatched myself from Frank and he let me. I kept one of my arms under him and just turned my head. the sun let a sliver of light between the two curtains. it cut across the room and draped itself over the bumps and curves of Frank and I laying in the bed. I turned back to Frank and noticed he was looking at the same thing. I brushed his hair off his forehead and placed my empty hand on his waist. Frank didn't stir, move or look at me.

*** 

a couple hours later when the sun was strong enough to pierce through the blinds, I sat up. I removed my arm from under Frank and sat up in the bed. 

I didn't feel sad, I didn't feel good either. I just felt... there. no emotion crossed my mind. 

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stood. I didn't know if Frank was looking at me or not but when I got to the door I was stopped. 

"Gerard." 

I didn't reply. 

"please..." he whispered, "if you leave now, please come back later." I could hear the begging in his voice. 

I didn't reply but lowered my head slightly. I heard him rustle back down into the sheets and I felt the room.

I slipped my shoes on and went to my phone, which was still sitting in the middle of the floor. when I turned it over I saw that the screen was shattered. 

I still managed to turn it on and check my notifications. Lindsey called again, Mikey asked why I didn't reply and Ryan reminded me that classes were canceled tomorrow. I sighed. slipping my phone back in my pocket I headed for the elevator. I couldn't help but think I heard a soft whimper from the room. too bad the doors closed before I could stop them. 

*** 

I managed to get a new phone by telling the seller a story of my sad, depressing break up with my girlfriend. good thing I didn't have a girlfriend and was pretty sure I still had a boyfriend. she gave me puppy dog eyes and told me that she would let me pay it off later. i thanked her once and headed out with my new phone, exactly like the old one. 

I called Lindsey back. "hey why'd you call yesterday?" I asked. 

"oh... mm," she hummed into the phone, "I can't seem to remember." 

I gave my new phone a confused look. 

"I must've wanted something because I called twice, I'm sure it was something silly," I can picture her shrugging.

"oh um..." I pulled my student ID from my pocket and swiped it against the dorm building. it clicked open and I walked in. 

"what is it Gerard?" she asked. 

"can I... can i come over?" I sighed and found myself leaning my head against my room door. 

"of course!" she smiled. "I've got a couple friends over but they won't mind, I think they'll like you!" 

"thank you," I sighed and spun away from my door, "what dorm do you live in again?" 

"Dorm building B, room number 106." she then clicked the phone off.


	17. Chapter 17

I shuffled into building B and was greeted with lots of girls. they just glanced at me and went back to whatever they were doing. I walked up to a girl with brightly colored hair. 

"Excuse me, where's room 106?" I asked. 

"oh," she waved me towards the back hallway, "I'll walk you there." 

"thank you," I said. 

"you're welcome," she responded and started moving me down the hall. "my names Hayley by the way," she smiled up at me. 

"Gerard," I responded. 

she just nodded and smiled. I followed her until she stopped at a door that was slightly ajar. on the whiteboard read 'Lindsey and Kitty' and then a little cat and a witch hat with sloppily sketched. I thanked Hayley and she walked away. 

before I could even raise my hand to knock on the door, Lindsey threw it open and gave me a dazzling smile. "I recognized your voice!" she explained and wrapped a soft grip around my wrist and pulled me in. 

though her room was like every other dorm in the college it was decorated with stuff you would see at Halloween stores. I wasn't going to judge her because Halloween was just about a week ago. though I could sense from the intense punk music playing quietly and the various other witchy things that this was just her style. it was a cool style.   

"Gerard," she presented me, "I'd like you to meet my good friend Kitty!" 

a girl wearing wicked eyeliner stood from her spot on the second bed and shook my hand. a smile creeped onto her face. "yeah! I saw you at that Halloween party!" 

"ah," I swallowed, "that was my... boyfriends birthday actually." I gave her an awkward smile. 

"hm," she pursed her lips and just shrugged. 

Lindsey and Kitty sat down on the bed. Lindsey scooted over a little and patted the space next to her. I dropped my bag off my shoulder and flopped down on the bed.

"are you okay, Gerard?" Lindsey asked and put a soft hand on my back, it was calming.

I didn't mean to start crying. I did though. Lindsey rubbed my back and kitty reached across and held my hands. "you can tell us, Gerard," Lindsey said to me quietly. 

"yeah, we'll listen sweetheart," kitty continued. 

i sobbed and used my empty hand to wipe tears from my face. "it's just," I sniffled, "Frank told me he was moving away... and," I sniffled again, "and I reacted by making him nap and then packing all his clothes!"

I couldn't look up from my hands. I could feel Kitty and Lins exchange a look though. "I don't know what wrong with me!" I sobbed. 

they exchanged another look. "oh Gerard, there's nothing wrong with you," Lindsey rubbed my back more. 

"do you know anyone who finds out their partner is moving away and the first thing they do is help them?!" I asked, finally looking up from my hands. 

"I...uh," Lindsey looked to kitty for help, my eyes drifted to her also. she just looked a little confused. 

"see!" I gasped for air and then stuff my head back in my hands. 

"oh honey," Lindsey pulled me into a hug. kitty took the chance and wrapped herself around us too. it felt good. they smelled good too. 

I sniffled, "thanks guys

**Author's Note:**

> im movinf this from wattpad to ao3 because much more people will see it


End file.
